


From Coffee to Google

by Irwood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwood/pseuds/Irwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is a millionaire and the CEO of Google, Luke is his secretary, Michael owns a record store, and Ashton used to be an escort. Told though Luke's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Coffee to Google

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted and I suck at summaries, but read it anyway?

Luke's P.O.V

It's crazy how much a life can change over the course of 10 years. At 18 I had the grand idea to move from my small home town and into the great city of London with nothing but $1,000, my guitar, and a suite case of my cloths. Back then, I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I'd get a big break and jump into a music career, or get into one of the prestige schools there, but what actually happened was so much better.  
It was just a week after I moved to London and got a shity flat on the outskirts of town, that I found myself in an old, run down looking coffee shop that was hidden back away from the main street. I would have never found it had I not have been lost, but there is nothing that I am more thankful for getting lost that day than anything. It was there that I met Calum Hood. As soon as I saw the shop, I immediately went in, looking to clear my head and pull up Google maps on my phone, but just to my luck, the internet was down. "Shit internet I know. I keep telling them to get it fixed but they never do." said a boy with a reverse skunk looking hairstyles. I assumed that he was the waiter and I tried to place and order, I assumed wrong. "Aw dude, no, I don't work here. I own the record shop down the street. I'm just on break," he said laughing. "Tina. You got a fresh one." he yelled over his shoulder and a girl with curly hair come over from behind the counter. "Good luck mate. The coffee here is terrible," he said walking out the door.  


"Well it wouldn't be if Zoe would quite putting weed in it." the girl mumbled to herself before smiling at me. "Excuse me, did you just say that there's weed in your coffee?" I asked chuckling. The girl blushed and bit the inside of her cheek, clearly a nervous tick. "Yeah. Well sometimes. My friend Zoe has this idea that if we serve coffee with marijuana in it that the people who drink it will get the munchies and come buy more things from us, thus making more money." she said and I laughed again. "Ace plan, but I'm gonna go for a cup of tea, hold the weed." I said and she smiled bashfully. "Right. I can do that," she said before walking back to the counter.  
I sat in silence by myself, the shop mostly empty, looking around and calculating maths problems in my head, something I do when I'm bored, when I saw someone sit in front of me. "Um, hello?" I said and the boy smirked. He looked about my age with a dark quiff, plump lips, and high cheek bones. I wasn't gay but I could appreciate that he was gorgeous, someone that every girl wanted to be with, but he dressed a bit more older. He wore skinny jeans but had an expensive looking blazer on. "What's your name mate?" he asked without offering up his own greeting. "Luke Hemmings." I replied and he smiled. "Hemmings? Sounds rich. Do you come from money?" he asked and I could have laughed. "Not at all. I come from a small town in Australia." I replied and he nodded. "You talked to her." was his only reply and then I was confused. "Her?" I repeated slowly. "Her. The waitress who took your order. Tina." he confirmed. "Yes. She seemed nice." I said unsure where this was going. "My Tina." he said and there it is.  


"She's your girlfriend?" I asked and sighed clearly frustrated. "No. She's just mine." he said as if that was to make sense. Of course now it makes sense, but at the time I was still utterly confused. "Here you are. One cup of tea." Tina said handing me my tea and smiled brightly at me, however when she caught sight of the bloke in front of me, she blushed and looked down. "Oh, Hi Calum." she said barely above a whisper before turning away and walking quickly to the counter and going into the back. I was no expert on love, but the look that Calum gave her was definitely one of admiration. "You love her." I stated simply taking a sip of my tea. Admittedly, it did taste like crap. "You're smart." was his only reply. A man of few words, this Calum guy. "Tell me Luke, do you have a job?" he asked and I shook my head. The only thing I haven't gotten since being in London. "Excellent. You start tomorrow. My name is Calum Hood." he said handing me a slip of paper with an address on it.  


That was the day that my life changed and the next day I was working as the secretary for one of the richest men in the world. Calum Hood, CEO of Google.  
Very soon after I was working for Calum I knew what he meant about Tina being his. She often came into the building and into Calum's personal office, a place few others besides Calum and I were allowed in. He spent millions on her literally, dressing her in the finest cloths as if she were a doll, taking care of her every need and want (not that was a lot. She hardly wanted. She wasn't that type.) and loving her more than I'd ever seen anyone one love someone. Usually he was quite, just speaking to me and others about business, and keeping a perfect poker face all day, but as soon as he saw Tina, his eyes would light up and a big dopey smile would be graced on his face. He'd pull her in his lap and keep her close, pressing slow, kisses to her face, like he thought about each one. It was nice. She brought out someone totally different in Calum and I was happy that the two seemed to have found the one person that they were suppose to be with in the world. Two years after I started working with Calum is when I met mine.  


She came into the building one day and set the whole first floor into chaos, walking into the place like she owned it, yelling at everyone to do as she says. Usually my floor, the top one, doesn't really dabble in small matters and happenings of the first floor, but were dragged into it when a frantic Josh Divine burst through the elevator doors of the top floor. "Lucas. Luke, get Mr. Hood. There is this girl that is making all these random demands and she's fighting with security. Fist fighting." he said panting, clearly flustered. Just as I was about to ring in Calum, he himself walked out and smiled for the first time at the office without Tina being the cause of it. "Send her in Mr. Divine. Bring her to me." he said and for a moment, Josh looked ready to argue with him, but quickly shut his mouth and went back down in the elevator. In less that ten minutes Josh came back with a girl who wore a proud smile.  


She was short, about 5'3, bright blonde hair that was cut into a long shaggy bob almost, falling in her face and a bit passed her shoulders. She wore a worn out looking Blink 182 shirt and ripped skinny jeans, although Blink 182 was my favorite band, the thing I fell for almost instantly was her eyes and dimple. They were a beautiful blue, plagued with mischief and a deep dimple rested on her cheek making me smile as well. "Lord Google it was hard to get in, security insistent, but that bitch secretary has to go," she said talking directly to Calum and I thought both Josh and I would have a heart attack. No one dared to call Calum his first name to his face, but here was this random girl who just wrecked the first floor talking to him like she didn't know who he was. "Zoe, always a pleasure to see you and I do pride my security and I'll talk about changing out secretaries for a while now. Caroline bores me. Come, lets talk more in my office." He said I could have sworn Josh's mouth dropped open. Here was the CEO of Google, one of the world's biggest enterprises in the world talking with a random girl and taking her opinions seriously.  


"Would you like something? Food, drink? I'll have Luke go out and get whatever it is for you." Calum said gesturing to me and my cheeks colored. "I think I'm good. Tina told me where to find the goldfish in your office, but is Luke here one of the things I can have?" she asked and I blushed harder and tried to bite back a smile. Calum laughed, another thing I haven't seen him do without Tina near. "Unfortunately no, but I'm sure he can do dinner with you Friday," he said, his tone light and inwardly I panicked. "Sounds like a plan sweet cheeks." she said before disappearing into Calum's office behind him. We never went to dinner on Friday, but what came from her being there was worth so much more.  


She started coming around once or twice a week after that, sometimes with Tina, sometimes by herself. The more time I worked as his secretary, the more Calum surprised me. Zoe was Tina's friend slash sister who worked with her at the coffee shop I'd met Calum in, the one who put the weed in the coffee, and Calum had hired her to make a mess of the first through third floor to keep his staff on their toes. He claimed it was to test the security and how the staff could handle stressful situations, but I thought that it was more that he took enjoyment in watching the workers nearly shit themselves, and in the next couple of months I came to enjoy it to. She and Tina had known each other since they were in the second grade when Zoe's dad and Tina's dad married each other, and they'd been sisters ever since. They had an older brother that their fathers adopted when the girls were in the 5th grade, but I didn't meet him until a year or so later.  


In the following spring is when Zoe and I finally got together. In the end I think it was Calum who pushed us together, ever the silent romantic, by setting a huge dinner and ball for the company that he said required me to go. He of course took a day off the week before to get Tina fitted in some ridiculously expensive dress he probably had custom made for her, which is when I got all my man courage together and asked her. "Lord Google!" she shouted coming into the top floor with a happy smile on her face. "Miss Malik-Payne." I greeted straightening up my desk as soon as she came in, a habit that had formed. "Lucas Hemmings, I've told you dozens of times to just call me Zoe. I suppose Daddy could work if you were into that but I think that's Cal's and Tina's thing," she said and I blushed, heat radiating off my cheeks. "I do not wish to know of the personal levels of Mr. Hood and other Miss' Malik-Payne's relationship." I said as politely as I could and Zoe giggled. "Luke your face is the color of daddy Li's sunburnt ass. Calm down, I'm only kidding." she said coming to sit on my desk. I smiled pleasantly.  


"What are you doing this fine afternoon Zoe, today's not the day to cause mishap, and Mr. Hood is out getting dresses fitted for Miss Malik-Payne." asked and she rolled her eyes. "He would be." she mumbled under her breath. "But I'm here because Michael's shop got boring and I wanted to hang out with the worlds best secretary." she said and smiled. "And why would you want to hang out with little ole me?" I asked and she giggled again. "Luke, you're 6'4. There's nothing little about you." she said and I rolled my eyes. We sat in silence and I went back to looking over things for Calum. "So, are you going to Calum's shindig?" she asked and I laughed because who says the word Shindig? "I kind of have too, being the secretary and all." I said and she nodded. "You?" I asked entering information into the computer. "I donno. I mean Calum wants me to go, but I donno." she said drawing random patterns on my desk. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I changed my life with one question; "Go with me?"  


From then on we were together, making it official after Calum's dinner. I remember that night perfectly. Tina looked absolutely beautiful in a dress that couldn't possibly cost less than $10,000 on, but the only thing I paid attention to Zoe. She wore a Lavender dress and I can still remember how sweet her hair smelled when she was pressed to my chest as we danced. I could never understand how people could know that they were going to marry a certain person on the account of them just meeting, but dancing with her and holding her hand, I knew. I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  


When we got together it wasn't a shock to anyone, but Tina still screamed in excitement and Calum smiled. That was the first time I saw Zoe blush. Now while our relationship wasn't a surprise, we did get one when we came back from Christmas holiday to find a new lad with fluffy, curly hair and deep dimples always on his face. "And you must be Luke," the lad said walking up to me with outstretched arms as soon as I got into the top floor of the building. He hugged me tight and just kept holding me. "Um. Hello. D-do I need to go get security?" I asked and he laughed into my shirt. "No silly you don't have to do that." he said and I was rendered even more confused. "Then does uh, Mr. Hood know you're here?" and he giggled again. "Well he should, he just fucked me across his desk." My cheeks colored again and Tina skipped in through the elevator doors. As soon as the boy saw her his face lit up and he ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around with a dozen fast kisses to her face. "Hi my cupcake." he greeted giggling and she laughed softly as well. "Hello Ashton." she said as he put her down. "Calum in?" she asked keeping close to "Ashton". "Well, he was a few minutes ago." he said cheekily and Tina laughed taking his hand in hers that completely swallowed hers.  


"Um, I," I stuttered 100% confused. "Oh, Hi Luke." she greeted and I nodded. "Luke, this is Ashton." she said pointing me to the boy standing next to her. "I've gathered. Who exactly is um, Ashton?" I asked and she smiled. "Ashton is our boyfriend." she said and I just blinked. "Our." I repeated dumbly, as Calum came out of his office, face red and cloths a bit rumpled. "Yes Luke ours." he said not clearing anything up for me. "I used to be an escort." Ashton said loudly and Calum sighed and Tina stood awkwardly next to him. "Ashton, I'm gonna need you to not say that. Ever again." Calum said slowly and I decided to just let that one go.  


Apparently, while on holiday Tina and Calum somehow found Ashton and Tina wanted him, and everyone knows that anything Tina wants she got. It just so happened that Calum also wanted him. For a while I didn't understand how their relationship would work, but the three of them together seemed to flow effortlessly. I ceased to question it. About a week in to Ashton being around, I and everyone else in the building, found out about Ashton's eh, habits. Ashton had a favorite pass time to seduce people into fucking him, and he was damn good at it. He was notorious for his "seductive powers" and few could resist him, often caving into doing what he wanted. Most of the time, what he wanted was a sexual encounter, and he had backed me into a corner in the workers lounge a couple of times. I'm proud to say I never once fell to his "powers".  
In the fall, before I was 21 and Zoe was 17, I got her pregnant.  


I know that it was wrong, and believe me, it's not how I wanted it to happen. I did wants kids with her, but I wanted to do it right. I wanted to be married, only after she was 18 and had said yes, have a house, and a few anniversaries, only then did I want to have children. When she told me I was scared shitless and so was she, but as soon as we told Calum, Tina, and Ashton, I grew excited. All three were excited. Tina screamed, giggled and hugged us both, immediately throwing out names, Ashton giggled and started smoothing his hands over Zoe's belly that hadn't even begun showing yet being that she was only twoish months along, Calum just smiled. By then, she was done with school. She had started early, being almost a year younger than everyone else in her class, so most days she hung out at the record store with her friend Michael all day or stayed in the office, visiting me when she could.  


At 6 months she started to show. It was that January that we found out that we were having a boy, and I started calling him Peanut. He was due sometime around the first of April, and by then, everyone in the office knew. Calum surprised Zoe and I by hosting a huge baby shower from the building. I was shocked at all the things we got, and I smiled as Zoe opened all the gifts. We both cried silently when we saw what Calum, Tina, and Ashton got us; a brand new, full room set complete with crib, changing table, dressers, bookcases, rocking chairs, and toy bins. When she was 7 months along, we bought a house.  


It wasn't anything too fancy, just a nice two story house, four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a hall closet upstairs, three bedrooms and two bathrooms downstairs with a living room, den, and basement downstairs. We took the master bedroom downstairs, complete with a master bath, made the closest bedrooms into the babies, and the other an office. I left the upstairs for Zoe to decorate for fun, and Ashton and Tina helped. I had never had so much fun as decorating the babies room. It was something that just Zoe and I got to do together and it's still one of my favorite memories. We did a nautical theme. A grey based blue was the colors of the walls, with white trim matching the white bedroom set. She painted a nautical saying on the wall where his bed went, but was painted over later when he decided he wanted to sleep in a "big boy room" upstairs and thought that "Dinosaurs are way cooler than dumb ole ships."  


The same month that we bought the house, was the same month that we got married. I asked her one night, walking around down town London after our date, I didn't really have a plan when I asked her, it was just something that I felt was right in the moment. I don't think I ever smiled so hard in my life when she said yes. Telling Calum, Ashton, and Tina was fun, and they seemed way more excited that we did. Ashton and Tina fawned over her ring, a small, white gold band with a small row of diamonds going around it, but they both loved it. Telling her fathers wasn't as hard as I thought, but of course after telling them that I had gotten her pregnant, nothing was scary anymore. They approved and were excited as well, the both of them joking about how they always thought that Tina would be married off first.  


The day of our wedding I was a ball of nerves, but I was so excited. My family had come in, as well as both Tina's and Zoe's biological mothers. When she came down the aisle, I saw it in slow motion. The wedding wasn't too big, but Calum paid for all of it, including the dress that he had specially designed for her by some obscure designer. It was beautiful on her, accenting her stomach well with a golden cream, beaded hem that rested on top of her stomach while the rest of the dress flowed in lose long panels to her feet that was a crisp white and airy looking. The sleeves fell delicately off her shoulders and her hair was curled softly away from his face. I didn't know someone could look so beautiful.  


On April 20th, when the sky was wet and cloudy, the air warm with a nice breeze blowing, Kurt Michael Hemmings was born and I felt a whole new love for a person. He was a tiny, clean and swaddled in a soft blue blanket, and had already deep blue eyes. His fingers were absolutely dwarfed next to mine when it curled around my pinky. It looked more like a tiny mythical creatures hands, slender and pale with the smallest fingernails ever. That was the fist time I ever touched perfection in my life.  


He was a quite baby and didn't cry to much unless he wanted something or needed anything and only woke up on average about twice every night. He was the light of Zoe and I's life and every time I saw her hold him and coo or smile down at him, I felt butterflies fill my stomach. Calum, Ash and Tina came over the day after we got home with Kurt. All afternoon Ashton and Tina played and cuddled him. Calum and I sat and watched them while Zoe napped upstairs. "You love her. I know you do. I can see it." I said into our silence and he smiled. "I do. I thought you would have known that by now," he said lightly but I just shook my head signaling that's not what I meant. He sighed. "I'm jealous, I'm not gonna lie about that. This, the house, marriage, baby, I want this with her. But I can't. Not right now. She's so young and sometimes I forget." he said and I nodded, letting him continue as he watched Tina sit on the couch under Ashton's arm with the baby cradled sweetly to her chest. "She's 18 and so young. I just want to do it right."  


I knew it wasn't a jab at me for how Zoe and I's life turned out, I understood. If I was him, I'd want to do it right too. "What about Ashton?" I asked curious and he smiled. "I love him, and I know it's confusing to people when I say I have a boyfriend and girlfriend who are both dating each other as well, but it's my life and they make me happy and make each other happy. I'd want to keep him close, and I want our children to know him, but I know Tina would be the one I married. I'd like to think that they'd call him uncle Ash or something." He said blushing and I smiled.  


With in a year after that conversation with Calum on my couch, I came into the office on a normal Thursday morning only to be tackled by a screaming Tina holding on to me tight. "I'm engaged Luke!" she squealed and I looked at the huge, I mean absolutely massive ring that was around her ring finger. "That's great Tina. It's a wonder your finger doesn't fall off." I said looking at the beautiful, huge, gold ring that was probably worth more money than I'd ever seen in my life. She blushed and smiled. "Yeah. Um, he asked me last night and I said yes?" she said smiling, sounding a bit unsure. "Last night? Why're you here? Shouldn't you be at home getting spoiled by Calum all day. You know he doesn't get in 'till noon everyday and it's 7:30am." I said looking at my watch. "I was too excited. I told him I was going to meet Zoe to help her with Kurt this morning, which I will, but I had to tell someone. You're the first person." She said blushing harder. "The first person?" I asked shocked. "Well besides Ashton who knew before Cal asked." she said smiling so hard I thought her poor cheeks should be hurting by now. "And how'd that go?" I asked sitting at my desk. "Good. Proud. Excited. I donno, but he's not going anywhere for a while." She said calming down a bit.  


Their wedding was insane. Absolutely massive with just a short of 2,000 people show up. It took nearly a solid year to plan and I'm pretty sure it was more expensive than any celebrity wedding in history. Journalist were there, taking pictures and wanting to know every detail of the engagement and wedding to print in their newspapers and magazines. Her dress was even more ridiculous than Zoe's dress, with tons of tulle and sequins making it look like something right out of a story book. It was a beautiful reception and I seeing Ashton tear up when Calum and Tina exchanged vows from his spot as best man, I cried too. It was odd to think that Ashton, Calum, and Tina could potentially not be together after this was sad. They were just something that was constant and strangely familiar by now.  


After that, their relationship didn't change much, but Ashton eventually and gradually went away, coming in less and less and not clinging to Tina and Calum after they came back from their month and a half long honey moon. Funnily enough, he ended up with Zoe's friend Michael from the record store. It ended up working out for the best, but it was still odd to not here Ashton's mischievous giggle followed by Tina's squeal. It made the office and building quiet and made me aware of how odd it was to have everyone seem to grow up fast around here. Soon enough Tina was pregnant and had a little boy. One with large, wide eyes, a head full of hair that was already starting to curl up, and a deep dimple digging into both cheeks, reminding me of Ashton. They named him Edward Chase Hood and was born a year and five months after their honey moon.  


After Kurt, we had four more children. Next was Jasper Zen, then the twins Peaches Lylia, and Ellison Marie, and finally Oliver Stradlin. All of them had drastically different personalities which tended to make the house fun. Kurt was Zoe made over. He looked like me and fake innocents and win and academy award, but turn your back and he'd play you like a violin. He was mischievous and liked to have a joke, always spoke his mind and liked to swear like a sailor at just 3. The only thing that seemed to calm him was art. Jasper was more silent and reserved. He looked more like Zoe, but had my quietness. He wrote a lot, little things, poems, stories, anything. He wrote them all down in a worn and tattered notebook he carried around with him since he was 4.  


Peaches and Ellison were a whole new ball game. Peaches was the wild one, acting more like Kurt and Zoe than her reserved siblings. She was full of energy and exuberance, and bouncing off the wall all the time, but she had one hell of a mean streak. Ellison on the other hand was the polar opposite. My Ellie was sweet, always talking with the cats or flowers. When she ran into walls she would sit at it and pet the place she ran into, apologizing and making sure it was ok before getting up and running off with a high pitched giggle. Even though they looked identical, they were two completely different people. Ollie was the baby. He was born last and was even more shy then Jasper. His cheeks colored easily and never left his place behind Zoe's legs.  


Tina and Cal also had more children. After Chase came the twins Izzy Grace and Florence ila, then Asher Ian. They'd never admit it, but everyone knew who Asher was named after. Our families were close, getting together every weekend for lunch or a movie night and Ashton and Michael always came. To the kids they were Uncle Mikey and Uncle Ashy-poo, something the girls started and just stuck. We were all so close, and really it was like having a huge family around at all times.  


I continued working as Calum's secretary, making enough money to support my family comfortably so that Zoe didn't have to work. What can I say, being a millionaire's right hand man had advantages. It was weird to grow up, and sometimes late at night, when I knew that all my kids were asleep in the house, and Zoe was curled against me, I thought about how young we all seemed to be so young when this all started but wouldn't take it back for the world.  
xxxxxx

"Daddy, daddy wake up. it's time to get up daddy." I heard a high pitched voice call before I felt something jump on me making me open my eyes to see a 3 year old Ellie and her wavy blonde hair in messy pigtails staring at me from the side of the bed as Peaches jumped up and down on my chest on her knees. "Daddy, 'jet up. Mummy made tantakes." she said excitedly and I smiled and sat up cradling her to my chest and pressed kisses to her cheeks and pulled Ellie into my arms as well, tickling them until they giggled loudly. "Well then we should go down stairs and get to eating then huh?" I said already standing up and carrying them down stairs. "Good morning." I cheered looking at the table to Jasper, already writing, Kurt asleep on the table and Ollie clinging to Zoe's legs as she set the table.  


Going to work that morning I thought about the day I decided to leave my tiny home town and move to London with a bit of money and a suitcase. Back then I would have never known that, that one thought would change my life into what it is now. Pulling up to my parking spot at the building my phone went off and I saw a text from Zoe and I smiled.  


Zoe: I love you Lukey. Have a good day.  
Decidedly, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to here some feedback. ^.^  
> _Irwood


End file.
